yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Morning Of Green Family - First day in the new house
Morning Of Green Family - First day in the new house is a video belonging to the Morning of Green Family series. Characters * Åpaio Pal Påssaision (not mentioned by name) * Britia Pal Påssaision * Jaim Pal Påssaision * Melsia Beot Sotamachsi (indirect mention in early version only) * Oanc Pal Påssaision (not mentioned by name) * Priya Ramaswami (not mentioned by name) * Sanjay Ramaswami (not mentioned by name) References Early script * "Sum, sum, sum!!" ** Arguably something Sims say. Jaim didn't actually say this. Final script * "I got three medals two years ago..." ** Refers to Morning Of Green Family - At The End Of August Program where Britia says "What do you mean? I took the medal but I failed!". While she says that she took the medal but failed (she did not cheat to earn the medal), she never said that she also got two more. "two years ago" also refers to At The End Of August Program because it takes place in 2010 while First day in the new house takes place in 2012. * "I want my route down..." ** In this context, Jaim says that he wants his route down. The neighborhood (as it is The Sims 2) is called Route Down (literally meaning "a route down something"), so he makes a reference to it when saying that. Notes * Åpaio is referred to as a woman in First day in the new house. This is not only because of his face, but also because of another Route Down resident named Partius Eftersson who used to have the same medieval clothes as Åpaio except for the former not showing the face. As a result, his lines are treated as being Jaim's instead. Pre-production & production thumb An early version known as Morning Of Green Family - EARLY VERSION (project file: lköllökj) was uploaded to YouTube on February 5, 2013. On January 12, 2013 when it was Morning Of Green Family's last day, Jaim and his friends did talk about what they did never broadcast on TV. One of them was this one. It was an early version of the first episode in their then-new house. There are a lot of differences between the two versions. Note that the final version isn't based on the early version so any carried over lines or whatever are coincidences except for the generic lines as expected. The following differences are known: * The time when the video begins was originally part of the script. * The very first discussion differs completely between both versions: ** In the early script, Jaim asks Åpaio if the latter can take the former's dog (actually, they personally never had dogs) which results in Åpaio "raging" and claims that's his dog and asks Jaim "Who are you?". Jaim decides to curse which is of course censored. Britia becomes tired because of this. ** In the final script, Jaim and Åpaio are arguing about something which results into the latter "raging". Jaim asks twice in a row if Åpaio can hear him. Britia is not saying anything this time, however. * The script for the part when Oanc suddenly appears is different between versions. * Vabam News is shown right after that clip in the early version. * What Britia says after what Oanc just did differs between versions. In the early version, she says "A Dragon on you?", "Dragon" is coming from the Simlish line Britia is actually saying. In the final version, she says "Jaim! Please take this woman out of our studio!", which she does due to Åpaio's clothes being very different from Jaim and Britia. * While on the same topic, Jaim also says different things depending on the version. In the early version, he says "Sum, sum, sum!!" which arguably is something Sims can say (Jaim doesn't say this in First day in the new house anyway), while in the final version he says "A highway will be build outside, I think." which refers to a motorway being built a few metres away. (Spoiler alert) Jaim changed his stance in a later video. * The second time Oanc is "trying to destroy" the sofa, the last seconds of the clip are cut. The final version doesn't cut that part out, though. * Between the line "Whahhahahahattt ???>+" and the group performing Being It, there are no lines at all in the early version. * Being It has lyrics in the early version, while the final version has lines for what is said after the song. * The Vabam News segment that is in both versions differs as well: ** In the early version, it's literally Vabam News. The time is displayed as well (6:00, which is 6 AM). However, the video ends right after that, meaning we never get to know the news during that segment. ** In the final version, Åpaio instead comments on what had happened that day. * The final version features deleted scenes but the early version doesn't as it wasn't intended to be included to begin with. YouTube text for EARLY VERSION What this eventually would become EARLY VERSION script 05:49 Can you please take my dog? No! That's mine. Who are you? *********** Britia: I'm tired... What's that? Something behind the sofa. Vabam News: Breaking news: A cat tries to destroy the sofa... Cat not allowed! Breaking News: A cat tries to destroy the sofa... A Dragon on you? Okay? Sum, sum, sum!! Police called. Cat is not allowed here! Whahhahahahattt ???>+ Being It by Jaim. You are too bad Mother, I need you It just goes away Being It There are lot of lots, I think I won my championship, Being it so much Being It We are playing so much oh no Being It Vabam News 6:00 Technical explanation YouTube description June 9, 2012. The first day in the new house. Prior to this day they worked in the red television house. One of the workers got stuck in a room. He couldn't get out so the Route Down Help Service had to take him out. Today none live there but the house is still there. They built a new house. The same day, Jaim changed Route Down Television's broadcasting from fullscreen (4:3) to widescreen (16:9). This was recorded sometime between 8:30 AM and 8:45 AM I think. The Vabam News footage was broadcasted at 6:00 PM. The scene right after this one was recorded at 9:43 AM. The rest were recorded between 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM. The "news" section still exists and there is a "music" section where everyone can sing whatever they want. Morning Of Green Family will still be broadcasted at Route Down One, as long as Jaim can be in it (for two minutes and fifteen seconds). Things you should know that was used in the video or just a reminder: The objects, walls etc. were changed after this video was shot. The morning studio remains the same, excluding that there's windows behind (where the new Vabam News studio is) and because of the move, the old news studio is no longer there. The music room remains the same excluding for a design change (which also added...eh, you know), a recolour on the walls, a recolour on the floors and that it has expanded from it's original size due to a big design change of the house. The last deleted scene seem to be a test, because it doesn't show anything at all excluding a small unknown object. When the last used scene ends at 3:48, a sound plays when Jaim is talking; this can be a hint that Jaim removes some scenes with his invisible laptop. YouTube text Early version He is supposed to be a woman, but is a man because it's a family made by me. Thought Jaim said that two times. Stupid cat... Read first comment. WTF!? I did not make him. Some sort of pop-up appeared in the upper right corner. Same thought as the man to the right. For some reason, sims always go into the studio even though they should not be here. A cat destroying something in the background. I hate you!!! Mature - Rated by ESRB nah I don't think so Jaim didn't like the move Britia did. The rest of this scene is untranslated. No! Not again I don't know... my computer always crashes... The rest of the video is untranslated. You see, that's a man. Again Mature Rating Seen before. Script What the...!!!??? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you hear me... Do you hear me? Cats are not the best we do... It's said. That cat... Jaim! Please take this woman out of our studio! Why do we have cats!!!?!? What? A highway will be build outside, I think. Always problems... YOUR STUPID CAT!? I was talking to the stupid cat... LEAVE NOW! We don't need you! Madness? My batteries are not enough much to be here... What do you mean? I got three medals two years ago... Oh my god! huh? Cannot survive... Should we sing live? I like to sing... Eh... Being It? Oh... Okay, let's go... That was my newest song... Britia... WTF That was Being It... Welcome to Vabam News! Today was a great day... Jaim's song "Being It" and our comments on Morning Of Green Family. As you can see right behind me, that's Jaim and Britia on their laptops. I want my route down... Nothing to do... Deleted Scenes